<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You have to start somewhere by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568861">You have to start somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca, and Donald Duck all go to the same college, and stumble over their hearts when they all fall in love with each other and start their own band. This is their story, clumsy, loveable, honest, and my own brand of comedy. Hey, they have to start somewhere when they rise to fame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Donald Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They are in college. This chapter features Jose and Panchito being idiots, and having crushes on each other and Donald Duck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jose didn’t believe in love at first sight. He didn’t believe it when he saw all the movies for kids showing the helpless and hopeless romantic female lead and the strong, stoic male character. He turned his head and yawned at couples who wore wedding bands and said “we knew from the first time we met” and exchanged glances cheesily. He didn’t believe it was possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Until he met Panchito. Well, not met really. More like, crashed. Jose had been paying more attention to what was coming from his headphones than what was in front him, and Panchito was, well, being Panchito. That said, Jose spilled warm coffee on the chicken, and then proceeded to say nothing, believing he spilled coffee on an angel. He was wrong of course, because Panchito Pistoles had plenty of dark experiences himself, but that didn’t affect his beautiful looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, you, the reader, should know that Panchito is TERRIBLE at reading anyone, but he could see clearly. He could see this handsome parrot, who was disheveled but not really distraught. He was probably straight though, seeing as all the pretty ones are in some way disinterested in the bright red bird. He was staring. God, of course Chito was staring. What else was he to do?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I am so sorry my friend. i wasn’t paying attention and, well, you paid the price. How can I make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oh no. Oh, oh no. Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González lll Pistoles was about to do something he would most likely regret doing in the near future, something not out of character for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t object to a name and a number”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Not all battles could be won, but this wasn’t even a battle. The parrot had fallen equally for Panchito, the feeling stirring peculiarly in Jose’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“My name is Jose Carioca, and my number is 131-2**-****. I sadly have a class to get to at this time, but please text me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Shit. Ze had meant to say ‘Feel free to text me’ , not ‘please text me’. He had let on how desperate he was to be in contact with the rooster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Panchito! What class do you have? Maybe we are going the same way! I was a bit lost” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I have to take my English class right now. How about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your professor wouldn’t happen to be...uh… Mr. Witman, would it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose couldn’t believe his luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well this was… so amazing. They both were thinking how handsome the bird who they were walking with was, and struggled to hide it. Panchito forgot that coffee got spilled on him, and was surprised when his clothes were dry. It was peculiar, but he had more weird experiences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Jose, how are you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, I’m embarrassed, love struck, and in denial, what about you? That’s what Jose would have said if he didn’t have his composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well today. The weather is nice, not too hot. Perfect weather for a picnic, wouldn’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is nice weather for a picnic, but it’s also good weather for horse riding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A certain type of sadness lived in Panchito’s words, hinting at how much he missed his equestrian friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never ridden a horse before. is it fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never ridden a HORSE?!?!?!?!?!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Panchi would have to fix that later. He almost vomited his extensive horse knowledge all over Jose’s button up and cream dress pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I grew up on a ranch. I was riding a horse before I was riding a bike.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose smiled bittersweetly. He assumed Panchito had a nice childhood. He was wrong of course, but he would know more later (as will you, dear reader). Ze had a hard childhood. He of course had friends to help him, but tiptoeing the poverty tightrope was hard, and Jose didn’t really like talking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try it one day, maybe you could teach me some riding tips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Yes, that phrase did have a double meaning, a rather dirty one at that. What else was Ze supposed to do? Not make a remark about his attraction towards the red rooster? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jose and Panchito were taking their seats in English next to each other, and a handsome white duck was sitting nearby. Panchito silently wondered about what the comment meant, hoping he wasn’t imagining the hint of suggestive lust in the brazillian accented voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The class droned on, assignments were jotted in notebooks along with notes, and the class finally came to a close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Jose and Panchito didn't want to say goodbye to each other, and didn’t have to, luckily. They lived in the same dormitory, but had never seen each other before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation after they asked about dorms went as follows: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose: Hey, did you see that duck? He was kinda hot, no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito: I...I’m sorry, what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito was good at hiding his attraction to non-females. He had been bullied, hit, abandoned, and shunned for showing it before, so it was odd to see this male parrot, walking with him, boldly declaring that he was attracted to a male duck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose: The white duck? The one that was sitting near us?  Could you not tell that I’m gay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What. The. Fuck. This beautiful, drop dead, knockout hottie was gay. And he was ok with telling someone he just met that. Maybe, just maybe Chito did have a chance? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito: No, not really. I never really know. It’s not like I can ever tell. I always end-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. Panchito almost admitted two things: He liked men. He liked the way they walked, liked the way their hands felt, he was pan. He also almost admitted having a crush on Jose </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose cocked his head, looking over at Panchito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose: What? You always end up falling for the straight ones? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the fuck did he know what Chito was gonna say?  Panchito blushed a little and almost hid his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito: yes, actually. How did you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose: Kind of a universal experience, I guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito: but, how did you know that I’m… well….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose: Ah, my friend. It isn’t hard for me to tell. Nobody else should know though, and if they do they won’t care. This is college! People do all sorts of wild things, as far as I have heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito: Oh. In that case…. that duck was pretty bonito. He’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose and Panchito: probably straight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose: sim. the struggle, the very gay struggle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito: I’m not even gay, and I kno w what you mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito laughed, Jose following in the laughter, the two of them almost holding their stomachs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose: Would you like to visit my dorm? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito: am I...is that ok? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose: Of course my friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito walked toward the room hesitantly once he arrived at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose unlocked the brown wood door, plunking his backpack on the bed, then turning to his closet, untied the black and baby blue bowtie that had been perched on his neck and added it to the rest of his bowtie collection. He then turned back around to face Pancito, who was sitting nervously on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a drink? I have...water, and some vodka, and whiskey, I think I have a GatorAid or two around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to trouble you. It’s fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I offered for a reason. Do you want a drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh. ok, do you think it would be ok if I just got some tap water for my bottle?” He held his black, sticker covered water bottle up with his white hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, go ahead!” Jose smiled, going back to unbuttoning his shirt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito hardly started to get up when he noticed that Jose had his button up, half buttoned down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wh...whatcha doin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting ready for a trip to the moon, Panchito, can’t you tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, very funny, Jose. Really though, why are you” Panchito gulped “undressing” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“because I tire of  wearing this outfit”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ok then” Panchito sped walked to the bathroom, in pansexual panic because there was a man, undressing in front of him, who knew he liked men, and that had NEVER happened before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“distracted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito looked down at his now overflowing water bottle, then over to the…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the naked parrot standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Never seen someone naked before? I figured someone as pretty as yourself would have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Why was Jose acting like this? He was ruining everything. He had been reverting back to the way he acted in highschool, except with much less portugeause. Why was he so scared of speaking his native language in front of this rooster? Why was he trying to impress him so? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth is that he was taking off his shirt because he had been sweating profusely since he had spilled his coffee (and magicked it away) on the red bird. His attraction must be so obvious. He was setting himself up for a new feeling: heartbreak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“w..well no, it isn’t that I’ve never seen anyone naked, it’s that I’ve…”  Panchito trailed off, looking embarrassed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Jose was genuinely intrigued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been alone with just one person while they’re …...naked. Locker rooms” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, the poor thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eu sinto muito, you probably wanted the first time seeing someone naked alone to be special, and I’ve ruined it haven’t I?”  Jose felt terrible. He was used to being looked at much worse than the way Panchito was scanning him, so it wasn’t that. He felt bad for stripping him of his opportunity for this to be special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No! Please don’t feel bad! I don’t mind! you’re really hot anyways!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well shit. He had the grace of a clumsy, 3 year old ballerina in his comment. He could never let Jose see his face again. He had just told this astoundingly hot man that he was, in fact, astoundingly hot, and told him that he was fine losing his eyeball virginity to him! Great! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see myself out. I’m sorry for wasting your water. Please forgive me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose frowned. He didn’t want Panchito to leave, but couldn’t really stop him, so he placed his hand on the taller bird’s shoulder, and made eye contact, because he was trying to get his point across. He pulled Panchito down a bit, then slowly spoke to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ There is nothing to forgive, amigo. You can stay if you like.”  He then planted a small kiss on Panchito’s cheek, blushing after he pulled away and walked back over to his closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m gonna go for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great. Jose fucked it up like he always did when it comes to love. He watched Panchito walk out the door, his heart pounding harder than was necessary to pump blood through 8 full grown elephants. Jose wallowed the rest of the night, until his phone buzzed. An unknown number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean that?”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Did you mean it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Panchito and Jose have a conversation over text, then go to class and get assigned a group project. Who will they pick for a partner, I wonder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A leap of faith was required here. Jose stared, in surprise, hoping, praying, it was Panchito that the unknown number belonged to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant all of it, but to be sure which part?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kiss. What did that mean?"  Panchito was sitting on his bed, a pencil in one hand and phone in the other. He was trying to write in a journal, and decided to throw caution to the wind, and texted José. Hopefully he wouldn't regret it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Panchito, the heart does what it wants regardless of what its owner wants. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bold move on Jose's part, admitting he had feelings. From how Panchito had been acting he was fairly certain it was mutual, but Jose would never forgive himself if it wasn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you judge me if I said I enjoyed it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito almost threw the damn phone across the room. That was the most daring thing he had ever done. He hoped to God that Jose wasn't playing him for a fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, and if anyone should be judging someone, it should be you judging me. I didn't ask before I started undressing, or before I kissed you. Forgive me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jose really hoped his message was well received. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is nothing to forgive, amigo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panchito reused the line Jose had said to him, hoping the parrot knew he was sincere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I say something bold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jose was about to risk his entire short lived friendship with this man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! I like bold things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito did his best to return to his normally bouncy demeanor, hoping Jose wasn't about to admit his hatred towards the rooster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I think I may be in love with you', Jose almost sent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I like you." Is what Jose actually sent. It was juvenile, but he couldn't say "love" to someone he just met. That would be almost mean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I like you too" Panchito sent back, after jumping up and down on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose was surprised. Most people retracted themselves when feelings got involved, especially love, and Jose was no exception, but that didn't make it less shocking when Panchito returned his feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your favorite colour?" Panchito changed the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about how much he loved the parrot he just met that felt like they had known eachother forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby blue. The kind that was on my bowtie. And you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The hex code is #c4e5ff for anyone who wants to know)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That colour was beautiful, covering his black bowtie in small blue hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll laugh at me, but it's red."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(#ff4719 if you wanna know) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't laugh. What type of red?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The type that reminds you of cinnamon, and warm fires outside, and warm, long hugs"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panchito hit send without thinking. It was far too poetic and romantic than what he was used to expressing. He normally thought these things and kept them silent, but this time he let it slip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should talk like that more often, galo. Makes you sound more romantic than you already are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did it again. Jose had to get his flirting under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Panchito could reply, Jose hastily typed a new message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'm a bit of a romantic for pretty men with poetic tendencies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was worse. That was much worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. Who knew Panchito had such a tongue? Jose impulsively stuck out his tongue at absolutely no one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know better?" Jose joked back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Not at all" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose waa talking to himself now, saying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm flirting with you! I love you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't type it, but he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meet me in the lobby tomorrow morning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Of course! Anything for you!' Jose typed, then back spaced to just "Of course"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have the sweetest dreams, amor"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uh, well, shit. Panchito caller the green gay bird "love". That's just amazing. He had single handedly ruined his chances of ever getting a date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose stared at the text on his screen. What in the world did Panchito mean, calling him love like that? It made his heart beat faster, his face flush, and he got a little light headed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose put his phone on the table, plugging it and rolling over, soft music playing. In his dreams, he saw a ring with green, red and blue gems adorning the golden surface. He saw red and white feathers, the same shades as the rooster and that handsome duck he saw. By the time his alarm rang, he was confused but relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito had a dream he was teaching Jose (who was in tight riding pants, boots and a rather tight baby blue button up, courtesy of Panchito's crush) how to ride a horse on his ranch, while a certain duck drank lemonade and sat on the fence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both woke up and shortly went down to the lobby. Panchito had his backpack, his water bottle, and a poptart. Jose had a single cup of coffee, his backpack, and nothing else. There was a granola bar of some sort in there somewhere, maybe an apple. He had a water bottle drifting around his bag, probably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning! Sleep well?"  Panchito had been up for a while. He was an early riser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose, not so much. He drank coffee all day most days, and would carry around a cigar for when there were open smoke spots. He could always use his magic to return it back to it's unsmoked state. He ate of course, every lunch and dinner, but rarely ate breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did have some odd dreams, but I slept soundly. What about yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also had a funny dream. Weird how the world works, no? I slept pretty good, woke up early."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were making their way out of the building, then remembered they had schedules to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to see my schedule so that we can compare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panchito took the schedule, comparing the info slowly. They had 4 out of 8 classes together. Wow. How had he not noticed? Classes had only been going on for less than a week though….. He still had boxes in his dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have 4 classes together! 2 of them are in a row!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose was thanking the gods he got to go to class with Panchito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted ways after a brief hug that Panchito initiated and Jose returned. They say next to each other every chance they got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>English was the last class of the day, with that pretty pato they had discussed yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will need to find a group of three to work on this project. You can assemble your own groups." Mr. Witman droned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose and Panchito exchanged a glance then the rooster jerked his head toward Donald Duck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald was sitting alone, cursing silently and fidgeting with a pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello. We were wondering if you had partners?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welp. It sounded like Panchito was asking if Donald was single. He kind of was, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N..no. Do you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald facepalmed at his question. What a stupid thing to ask. He looked up, starstruck at the latinx birds. Their demeanors made it seem like they were dating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course neither one of them were single….and even if they were, who would ever love Donald? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other than each other, no! And we do need a group of three, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose nodded, then stuck out his hand towards Donald. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Jose. This is Panchito."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose introduced the excited rooster, then shook Donald's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Donald Duck. Nice to meet you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panchito shook Donald's hand too, but with a lot more energy than Jose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I welcome constructive criticism! This is a really fun fic to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RELATIONSHIP STRIDES MY DUDES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY! I posted this chapter in the wrong fic and only realized it today! So, yes. This was supposed to be here a bit ago but it's in a different fic of mine too now, so uh. Yes. Anyways. Have some fluff n stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day for work on the group project to start had come. Panchito had both Donald and Jose's numbers, and created a group chat promptly after receiving Donalds number. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito rolled over in bed, throwing his small legs over the side and into his slippers. (No, they aren't bunnies. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>horses)</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He shuffled over to his water bottle, taking a sip and picking up his phone. He had a couple notifications, namely from his Mama and his siblings. He replied to them, beginning to cook himself a small breakfast for the morning. He ate it quickly, wolfing it down. He waited a bit, knowing some people like to sleep in, then texted the group chat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito: Good morning, amigos! We should probably start working on the project, no? I know a small cafe we could meet at, if you both want to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose wouldn't wake until later. His feet hit the floor quickly, with only a little hesitation. He pried himself off of the bed and started a cup of coffee. His phone showed messages from his friends in Brazil, and he sat and drank his coffee slowly while replying and scrolling through the messages. He wasn't really hungry, but he was fairly certain the food in the small fridge would be fine for breakfast if he so desired. Panchito messaged the group chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose: coffee sounds delightful. When? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald Duck was temperamental. He never really had a set sleep schedule. He was awoken by buzzing. His phone. He rolled over and grabbed it groggily, checking his social media notifications and then heading to the group chat messages. He accidentally fell out of bed. He saw the two messages, then removed himself from the floor. He didn't bother making coffee until he knew when the meet up was. He sat and drank a small cup of water instead. He could assume which one was Ze and which was Panchito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald: g'morning. What cafe and when? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito jumped at the notification, he had been working in a morning journal with gel pens, red, for good luck and love.  Hopefully he wouldn't say anything dumb to either of the handsome birds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito: Sugar Brown's Cafe, it's within walking distance of McDuck Dorm building A. At say, 10? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald: are you in McDuck Dorm A? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was his dorm too. Odd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito: Si, it is also Jose's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose: do you live in this dorm as well? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald: I do. Could we meet in the lounge, and Panchito you could just walk us there? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito: no prob, be down at 9:50 to meet you guys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito had no idea why he hadn't seen the green or white birds before. They were so captivating and lovely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How was Panchito thinking about two men at the same time romantically? He loved them, though he didn't know it yet. It surprised him to be so fond of two people at once. He didn't know if it was ok. Was it? Oh well, save that thought for another day, or hour probably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The time was 9:50, and all three birds were in the lounge, setting off to the cafe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodmorning my friends! Did you both sleep well?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I fell out of bed" Donald grumbled, but he wasn't really upset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Donald are you ok?" Jose had no time to talk about how he slept, he was too worried for the duck. "Where did you hit your head? Do you need a painkiller?"  Jose almost always had medical supplies with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jose, I'm fine. Happens all the time." Donald looked at the worried parrot noticing his shapely form and beautiful green plumage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure Donal?"  Panchito was scanning Donalds head for a bump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You two are more worried than the rest of my family combined would be if I swallowed a cactus!" Donald laughed, looking over to the rooster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, you can eat cactus. You just take off the spines and you can eat them! But really Donald. Are you ok?" Panchito let the info slip out, only realizing once he was half way through the sentence and couldn't stop. He was so worried for the duck, and about his family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you ever eaten cactus?"  Jose inquired, beginning his way out the door and gesturing for the other birds to follow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have actually. My mama cooked it for me. I had to get the cactus myself though." Panchito smiled at the memory fondly, remembering how many spines he got in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald knew he could eat cactus, Scrooge having told many desert survival stories. He just never did it himself. "Did it taste good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My mama knows how to make everything taste good. I did eat it raw though. Tasted like what sunburn tingles feel like."  Panchito was only wondering why the fuck he said that. What a bad thing to say. How stupid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your mama sounds wonderful, Panchito."  Jose shook his tail feathers slightly as they all neared the coffee shop Panch had been talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She is. I miss her, I miss lots of Mexico. Anyways, we're here!" Panchito was a little saddened but ignored his home sickness, pressing it down with a smile as he held the door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks!" Donald looked at Panchito's arms. They were white, and strong but still thin...what would it feel like to be held in those arms? The thought bothered Donald, but more because it was about being held by this new man, rather than the fact that he was a man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Obrigado, amigo" Jose slipped in through the door, brushing Panchito as he went past. It was intentional but Panchito would never know it, though he enjoyed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald was confused. He could hardly focus on the project, with these two men near him. They smelled good. Jose smelled like coffee, dancing, and whiskey smelling cologne. Panchito smelled like dirt, but not dirty. It was comforting, he smelled like fire and Smores.  They looked good. They were so….wonderful. They weren't dating, Donald didn't think. It was hard to tell, and he couldn't ask. Donald was infatuated. He knew it. But something about it just didn't feel right. It felt like more than that. Deeper, more important than just infatuation. But with both of them? Is that ok?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose, Panchito and Donald all drank their respective beverages, and the project was well under way. It could be finished tomorrow, however none of the three wanted to seperate just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How does a walk in the park sound?" Jose asked, hoping he wouldn't be shut down too soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderful! I need some exercise and you two are lovely! To talk to! Lovely to talk to! " Panchito tripped over his words, calling the two birds lovely on accident. He meant well. He really did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito had just called Donald Duck and Jose Carioca lovely. Jose was less surprised than Donald, but still surprised nonetheless. Donald blushed quietly, hating the feeling of love in his veins. Jose smiled, both at the compliments and the cute way Panchito tried to cover his attraction. They could both tell how interested Panchito was. It was endearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose opened the door this time, nodding as Panchito ushered Donald through the door first and then slid past the parrot, resisting the urge to pinch his proportionate ass, mostly because he didn't have permission (he drinks his respec joose) and he didn't want to offend or hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose got a good look at Donald and Panchito's backsides, holding back a sigh of love. He had to get these two. He had never felt anything like this for anyone, much less two someones at once, though he was fine with the fact that there were two, but less so the fact that it was love he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was Mexico like, Panchito?" Donald had been to Mexico on an adventure, but he never stayed there for long. He also wanted to hear the way Panchito talked about things he loved. He wished he was one of those things, then made a confused face at the thought. It was weird to be in love this soon. Weird to be in love with two people at the same time, incapable of choosing one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was nice. I grew up on a ranch, and my dad.....uh...left when I was little, so it's been me and my Mama, with some foster kids who have been staying with us recently to help around the ranch. I was talking to Jose about horse riding a bit back, have you ever ridden a horse?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried once. I never liked it that much, but that could be because my horse bucked me off and then sat on me."  Donald chuckled, walking with his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, lo siento, querido." Pamchito blushed, thinking about how he needed to get his pet names under control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose slid under Panchito's arm, walking near enough to feel the rooster's breath. Caution? Jose doesn't know her. He threw caution to the wind, deciding being touched by Panchito was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! H...hello there"  Panchito was shocked. He liked the way Jose smelled, the way his feathers rested on his head and the beautiful shade of green. He was so soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Panchie."  Jose gazed up at Panchito, (is Jose short or is Panchito tall? Both.)then rested his head in the nook of Panchito's shoulder. He smiled sweetly, hoping the taller bird could sense his love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald was watching all of this happening. They were both so smitten for each other, so cute. They weren't dating yet though, at least not obviously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadnt known the duck for as long as he had the rooster, but still knew he was in love with him. He made another bold move. He reached his hand out for Donald's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald took it with a smile. He was shy about it, hoping Jose was being sincere in his gesture. This was so odd. He had heard people were affectionate in other countries, but this seemed…...non platonic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three walked in silence for a second, none knowing what to say. They reached the edge of the park and began their way back to the dorm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll work some more on the project tonight. I have some stuff to get to, but I'll be in touch boys!" Donald smiled as he parted from his friends and went to his dorms in gay confusion. He would have to do something he really didn't want to if he wanted answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose and Panchito were still intertwined, walking to Panchito's dorm after he gave a knowing look to Jose. They didn't want to be alone and wanted company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent until Panchito opened his door, realising he forgot to make his bed and holding Jose under his arm tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose felt like Panchito knew well enough that Jose liked him. There was nothing left to do but act on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lean down?"  Jose spoke, a tiny hint of desire in his voice, but mostly love. Panchito could tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chito leaned down, and faced Jose. Jose blushed, and made hazy eye contact with Panchito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?" Jose made sure to ask, trying to avoid his guilty feelings from last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito nodded, looking back into the parrot's eyes with a gulp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose leaned in to Chito, and their beaks met, both birds blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ze?" Chito carefully used the name, breaking the kiss and backing away a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ok? Did you not like that? It's ok, I can go!" Jose was worried and he let it show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you" the words came out of Panchito with little thought. It was automatic. It felt so right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I….I love you too" Jose went over to Panch in one large stride, and pulled the bird down and kissed him with more fervor than the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I think I love Donald too" Panchito blushed as he pulled away, admitting to his friend(boyfriend?? Friend with benefits? Lover? Panchito didn't know what Jose was) that he had feelings for his other friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you not love both of us in the same way?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can do that?" Panchito was smiling, and drowned himself in Jose's scent and feel, hoping it was ok. He kissed the parrot and held him tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you can, and I think it's wonderful. When do you want to ask Donald about joining….whatever we are, amor?" Jose was tenderly stroking Panchito's chest as they stood swaying and exchanging kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you...be my boyfriend?"  Panchito blushed, avoiding eye contact</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would run to the ends of the earth to be called your boyfriend." Jose said, seeking out Chito's eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panchito sat on the bed, and patted his lap for Jose to join him. Ze sat in the rooster's lap gently, watching Panchito pull out his phone. He pulled up the group chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Donald, could you meet us somewhere tomorrow around noon? We need to do some more work on the project" Panchito typed out with his white hands, tilting the screen as if to ask for Jose's permission to send. He sent the message and the two birds collapsed backwards into the bed, snuggling up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay?" Panchito whispered tenderly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for you, bebe" Jose whispered back, cuddling further into Chito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donald wouldn't see the message for a bit. He was dialing Scrooge McDucks number. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come talk to me on Tumblr at gaybirdsownmylife (yes thats the thing they really do rn) please please please leave comments y'all i NEED support your local author</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When your uncle says green then you say go and you get two boyfriends in the process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Birds. Gay birds being gay and musical</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This chapter might be kinda short? Anyways, have fun and read scrooge's voice in his accent pls.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donald, ma boy! Whaddya doin callin? Are you alright?" Scrooge's voice was worried, happy, but still worried. His nephew rarely called just to wish him well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, unca Scrooge. You know when I was like, 11 and you talked to me about" Donald swallowed and prepared for embarrassment "about liking girls and boys and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donald, did you forget to use a condom? Did you get something?” (Writing with an accent for scrooge is kinda hard, pardon me just imagine David Tennant, k?) There was an edge of concern to the older duck’s voice. It was nice to know Scrooge was concerned, but it was still embarrassing to hear his uncle say ‘condom’ to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that isn’t it! I’m fine! Well, not fine but I don’t have an STD!”  Donald was a bit frustrated with his uncle but he needed advice still and he missed talking to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t ya fine, lad? Has somethin happened?” Scrooge sounded like he was ready to walk a thousand miles and fight magical curses to keep his nephew safe, and he was. He really, really was. But he would be thankful that the issue did not call for that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just…..remember when I told you that I’m bi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay, isn’t that what you kids are calling that these days? Remind me, that’s lads’n’lasses is it not?”  Scrooge had heard so many different names for types of love that he almost forgot them, but it was important to Donald, so he had a hazy idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is…..but Scrooge?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Donald, spit it out, time is money” He sounded annoyed, but he silently hoped Donald would continue chatting with him. He missed the small duck, no matter how much he hated admitting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry….I’m sorry it isn’t that important…” Donald trailed off, silently thinking of the two birds who were the subject of his confusion and love, worrying his uncle was really annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lad, stay. It’s alright. What’s troublin you? Take your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I THINK I FELL IN LOVE WITH TWO BOYS” Donald hardly had any control of his mouth at that moment and blurted his problem, yelling but not too loud, quickly displaying his issue to his uncle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that it, my boy? Why did you call to tell me that?” Scrooge was twisting the phone line, his flip phone still in his pocket, a tad confused as to why Donald was so troubled by this development. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When, when you talked to me about liking girls, or boys, you never said anything about liking multiple at once, let alone, well...loving them” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donald Fauntleroy Duck, you think it’s wrong to love more than one person at once? Then how do you love all of your family at once?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But! But that’s-” Donald was distressed, confused and a tad happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not different just because it’s romantic. Just make sure you tell both of them and make sure they’re ok, and for the sake of the Gods, use a condom, and if they don’t want you too, you can dump them on their arses, ye hear lad?” Scrooge had a brief moment of tenderness, then returned to his rough facade and remembered all of the friends he lost to various stds through his many years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scroooooooge!” Donald whined at the condom comment, then remembered the original goal of the conversation. “Are you sure it’s ok? What if they think I’m disgusting or they’re both already dating and they don’t like me, let alone love me?” Donald let his anxieties out, hoping his uncle would have advice (He does, he’s Scrooge McDuck, and he knows a thing or two cus he’s seen a thing or two in his many many many years on this earth and others).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donald, my boy, I’m sure. If others don’t like it, that’s their issue, not yours. If they don’t like you, they are at fault for not enjoying the company from someone as amazin as yourself.  If they are open to it, they will love you, and if not, then you do not need them or their love, or you can still be their friend if that is what you wish”  Scrooge spoke gently, knowing Donad needed more than his normal tough love right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, unkie. How are you? How’s Della? Is Duckworth ok?”  Donald sat back down on his dorm room bed, missing his family. He would have to visit sometime when he had a break. (yes, this may or may not be a hint to future chapter)  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is great lad. We miss you.” Scrooge was feeling bittersweet. He missed his nephew, but he was glad to be talking to him, and Duckworth had come over to give Scrooge a silent hug (I may or may not ship Duckworth and Scrooge. Leave me be, with my romantic heart). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I miss you too. I miss home. Can I still come home  for Christmas break?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, lad y’can. If you want, you could maybe bring your boyfriends, but they are not going to sleep in your room. You may be an adult, but you won’t be getting busy in my house”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unca Scrooge! It isn’t like that ! We aren’t even dating yet!” Donald had an after thought of the yet, remembering his phone buzzing against his ear, hoping it was the group chat with his loves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. lad” Scrooge smirked to himself, wondering how the romance would develop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s past my bedtime, and I think I still have some homework to attend to. I love you a lot. Tell Duckworth and Della I love them please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course. I love you more. Get your work done, sleep well” Scrooge was sad to say goodbye to his nephew but understood. He slowly placed the receiver down and strutted away from the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald heard the tne go off, and his phone screen lit up, a message shining from the group chat. He did need to do the work, but he was tired. He was so happy to see his maybe-future-boyfriends tomorrow. For now though, he had to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The park was beautiful, just like the men in front of Donald. They were all silently working, none quite ready to break the comfortable silence. Panchito was leaning against Jose’s shoulder, his legs sticking off the picnic blanket Donald had brought, facing away from both the other birds. Jose was staring into his laptop, but facing Donald, who was sitting cross legged in front of the parrot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jose sht his laptop gently, laying it off the side and searching for the duck’s gaze, while tapping the rooster to get his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Que?” Panchito turned his head, but couldn’t see Ze, so he flipped all the way around to be able to see Donald too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we ask him now?” Jose whispered as he leaned into the red feathered bird, who nodded. Donald was looking at both of them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?!” Donald cocked hsi head, hoping his voice didn’t bare his nervous feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, Donald, we were going to ask you, to.. to ask you if, well” Panchito started talking, but he was blushing and his mind was going about 80000 times faster than his mouth, and he was nervous as all hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jose wanted to make short work of this part. It was nerve wracking, trying to figure out how to find out if his duck friend would be his duck boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were wondering if you would like to be our boyfriend, because we love each other, and we both love you.” Jose looked unwaveringly at Donald while he watched his face contort. He was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it that you read my mind? Not fair.” Donald was smiling like a dork, fighting the urge to tackle his...his boyfriends! They’re boyfriends now!  That was so simple! “I would love to! I love you! But, are you sure, I’m… I’m bad luck.” Donald slowly realized the gravity of all the words that had been said. Love. He loves the,. But how strongly do they love him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not care! We love you too! Oh Donal we were so worried! And we only just started dating last night! “ Panchito did actually tackle Donald. “Can I kiss you?!!!!” anchito waited above the small duck, hoping he wouldn’t be pushed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald no longer cared who was watching. He pulled anchito towards him and planted a kiss on his beak, both rough and meaningful at the same time. They pulled away from each other, both smiling wildly. Jose looked at both of them before deciding he wanted to join the cuddle/kiss pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Donald. I love you, Panchito." Ze kissed Donald's cheek, then Panchito's. He then checked an imaginary watch. "I think that was the fastest time I've ever fallen in love in. But I wouldn't know this is the first time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donald and Panchito looked surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've never been in love? Someone as bonito as yourself would surely have been?!" Panchito poked at Jose while saying this, cocking his head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been in love, Panch. Not like this. Never before, never at all." Jose smiled at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald Duck, Panchito Pistoles, and José Carioca were lounging in Jose's dorm. They were cuddled up, all of them coming down from a caffeine and adrenaline high. Why adrenaline? Admitting you're in love is nerve wracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panchito got off the bed, walking over to his guitar case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not know that you played the guitar, Chito." Jose rolled over to his stomach, watching the way Panchito's white arms held the guitar. The rooster sat on a stool in front of the bed, propping the instrument on his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tune he played was familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald was singing before he could stop himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made a wreck out of my hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put it through the wall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made a fist and not a plan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Call me a reckless wrecking ball"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald sang the first part, then shut his bill tightly, awaiting a scolding for singing. But no voices came. Panchito smiled, continuing the rhythm on the guitar. Jose picked up where he left off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Jose and Chito knew his voice wasn't perfect or amazing, but they enjoyed it anyways. They could always work with him on it. They knew he was happy, and so they were happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I throw my plates against the wall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And give it all I got, but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I aim to break not one but all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm just a big ol' wrecking ball</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am unruly in the stands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am a rock on top of the sand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am a fist amidst the hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I break it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because I can" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jose was singing, then Panchito followed, gesturing for Donald to join in. The song eventually ended and all three birds were smiling, and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well amigos, I think we should do that more often!" Panchito looked between his beautiful boyfriends, an inkling of an idea forming in his brain. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Comment! This chapter was so fun.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give me pointers and opinions in the comments! Please y'all I'm strugglin. I wrote this at 3:30 in the morning. The next chapter will be up most likely whenever I get the motivation to write it, probably tonight.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>